Give Your Heart A Break
by Bea Bela Black
Summary: "No primeiro dia em que te conheci, você me disse que nunca iria se apaixonar"
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Não tinha realmente me dado conta do quanto eu estava com saudades de ficar com o pessoal do Sonny With a Chance até vê-los. Mesmo não sendo um tempo tão grande assim, parecia uma eternidade, ainda mais por que costumávamos nos ver todos os dias por conta das gravações. Mas é a vida, dizem que tudo muda conforme as nossas escolhas e depois que eu decidi procurar ajuda, eles tiveram que continuar a série de alguma forma. Por isso o nome do programa mudou para So Random. Dei e continuo dando todo o meu apoio para que esse projeto continue indo bem, fazendo tanto sucesso quanto o antigo.

Apesar de já fazer um tempo desde que eu saí da clinica de reabilitação, foram poucas às vezes em que me encontrei com os meus antigos colegas de trabalho. O Brandon e o Doug organizaram uma festinha na casa da Tiffany, com toda a galera para a gente colocar a conversa em dia e rir com as piadas bobas que os meninos faziam, e de forma alguma eu perderia essa oportunidade de me divertir novamente com eles. Tudo lá estava muito simples, mas nem por isso deixava de ser divertido e aconchegante. A sala não era muito grande e possuía paredes brancas. Tinha pouca iluminação, no entanto era o suficiente para enxergarmos uns aos outros. Uma musica divertida soava baixinho, vinda de uma caixa de som ao lado direito, mas estávamos tão entretidos que provavelmente ninguém se deu o trabalho de identificar qual era, pareciam somente ruídos. Havia também alguns aperitivos em uma mesa longa, encostada na parede à esquerda. O papo rolava solto e a coisa mais audível eram as risadas do Brandon, que estava tirando uma da cara do Doug ao lado da Allisyn.

Todos estavam num momento de descontração, vestidos despojadamente. Tiffany estava trajando uma calça jeans preta e uma simples regata rosa. Não tinha muitos acessórios, apenas algumas pulseiras e um colar. O Brandon estava como sempre, camiseta listrada, calça preta, tênis e um chapéu. Doug também não estava produzido para matar, vestido com uma camiseta xadrez e bermuda cor cáqui, simples como a Allisyn. Senti-me aliviada por ter colocado somente o meu short jeans claro, a minha grande camiseta do AC/DC, e minha jaqueta de couro, e não um vestido. Wow, sem vestidos por hoje. Parei de reparar nas roupas assim que me chamaram para conversar numa rodinha que fizeram no meio da sala.

Entre uma risada e outra, senti o meu celular vibrar com algumas mensagens. Pedindo licença, aproveitei para entrar no twitter, então varri a sala com os olhos, procurando algum lugar para sentar. Ao fundo, quatro ou cinco puffs jaziam graciosamente vazios. Com um levantar de sobrancelhas e um sorriso de canto, caminhei lentamente e me joguei em um deles. "ddlovato: aqui na casa da Tiff, rindo numa noite divertida com a galera do elenco". Não tive nem a oportunidade de terminar de digitar meu segundo tweet quando uma voz brincalhona soou ao meu lado.

—Você quebrou meu coração saindo dessa nova temporada, doce Sonny.

Não pude evitar rir ao levantar o rosto e encontrar um Sterling com as feições dramáticas, típicas de seu personagem Chad Dylan Cooper.

—Quem mandou ser um idiota, Chad? O seu ego e a sua falsidade foram os causadores tudo isso.

—Não, você está mesmo insinuando que estou mentindo para você? Sério mesmo?

E então decidi entrar de vez na brincadeira, cantando um trecho na música que a Sonny compôs na ultima temporada.

—Oh Chad, _"__Tell me what to do about you__, __I already know I can see in your eyes__when you're selling the truth"._

Depois de alguns segundos sem mudar a expressão, ele desistiu e riu junto comigo, sabendo que nossas palavras eram somente parte da brincadeira.

—Certo, vamos parar com isso, você está começando a ferir o meu tão amado orgulho. – disse rindo-se novamente – Mas e ai Demi? Como vai a vida? Tudo está voltando ao normal?

—Continua indo, lentamente, receosamente, sabe? As coisas não estão tão fáceis depois do término não muito amigável com o Joe. Muita pressão por parte dos fãs. E também tem a clínica, os rumores impossíveis, a imprensa tornando tudo um pouco pior. Mas eu supero isso. Pelo menos eu acho que supero. – terminei tentando dar um sorriso de descontração, mas saiu como um suspiro meio engasgado em um riso irônico.

O silêncio pairou desconfortavelmente, onde o loiro ao meu lado olhava para o chão, brincando com os próprios dedos e eu girava o celular entre as mãos, forçando-me a apaziguar a agitação interna da minha mente, estomago e coração. A noite estava boa de mais para ser atrapalhada agora por assuntos desagradáveis, então eu mesma decidi descontrair com a primeira recordação que me veio á cabeça.

—Lembra de quando a gente se conheceu? Você tinha o cabelo um pouco grande ainda.

—E você tinha uma franja menor, não diga que não. Eu me lembro. – disse com o olhar vago, parecendo recordar-se de algumas coisas.

—Quando conversamos, parecíamos colegas há muito tempo. – continuei, tentando achar algum assunto que me levasse para longe dos tópicos "Jonas" e "Reabilitação".

—É verdade, falamos até de relacionamentos.

—E você disse que _nunca_ iria se apaixonar. – ressaltei a parte do nunca, dando um sorriso descrente.

"_Não é um dia qualquer, estamos aqui, em um pequeno anfiteatro que parece improvisado, fazendo testes para os papeis dos personagens de Sonny With a Chance. Já tinha abrandado meus nervos com relação à ansiedade, mas ainda estava inquiet. Em algum momento que eu não consegui descobrir, um garoto loiro, um pouco mais alto que eu, aproximou-se e me cumprimentou._

—_Olá._

—_Hey._

—_Você está pensando em fazer que papel no seriado?_

—_Eu ainda não sei, eu acho. E você?_

—_Eles não definiram ainda o que o personagem vai ser, mas pretendo ser o Chad._

_Começamos a achar assuntos que vinham do além, por que a conversa durou um bom tempo. Já tínhamos até sentado no chão, e ele gesticulava alegremente enquanto falava. Eu só ria e acrescentava algumas frases que ele não conseguia terminar de falar por ficar enrolado com as palavras. Ele até interpretou alguns personagens de filme. Depois de um tempo em silêncio voltamos a tagarelar, dessa vez menos espalhafatosamente._

—_E então? Gosta de alguma atriz famosa?_

—_Gostar de gostar da atuação, ou gostar de uma forma não profissional?_

—_Como uma paixonite aguda._

—_Eu nunca vou me apaixonar_

—_Por artistas? O que, ela é tão inalcançável assim? Casada? – digo com um riso._

—_Não, eu digo que nunca vou me apaixonar mesmo, por ninguém. – diz ele sorrindo, como se estivesse falando de como cachorros quentes, batatas fritas e hambúrgueres não tem gosto sem Ketchup."_

Uma sombra estranha pareceu ter surgido em seu olhar, o que me fez franzir o cenho em dúvida, mas logo ele riu. Não estava convencida, mas não tinha tanta intimidade assim para sair perguntando da sua vida pessoal. Mesmo que tenhamos um relacionamento amigável.

—E ainda digo o mesmo. Que coisa mais desnecessária. Já sou realizado, trabalho com o que gosto, com pessoas divertidas. Não preciso de mais nada.

—Sério? Está bom, essa é a parte que eu deveria pelo menos fingir que essa sua afirmação não passa de uma enorme mentira, mas estou em um momento tão bom, ironicamente falando, em relação a sentimentos que eu não vou nem questionar a sua frase.

—Wow Lovato, é melhor você parar para respirar enquanto fala, sabia? Por que deve fazer mal de verdade falar assim sem pausas.

Ri com ele, concordando com um menear de cabeça.

—Não se preocupe, eu tenho fôlego. Estou viva até hoje, não está vendo? Estou bem aqui.

—E isso é ótimo! Só que sempre há uma primeira vez. – sorriu marotamente.

—Vou tentar me lembrar da sua dica, Knight.

—Acho que é válido, vai que você morre tentando falar alguma coisa importante.

O olhar que era para ser repreensivo soou mais como divertido. Dispenso então um tapa fraco em seu braço, julgando que isso seria mais como uma censura nesse momento. E é claro que ele fez uma ceninha. Se ele não tivesse dramatizado, ele não seria realmente o Sterling.

Conversamos por mais um bom tempo, rindo de coisas que tirávamos das gravações ou dos erros que a gente cometia quando eu fazia a série. Riamos tanto em algumas cenas que mal conseguíamos dizer as nossas falas. Tirando as vezes em que os objetos não colaboravam e sempre caíam na hora errada. Quando olho ao redor momentos mais tarde noto que não está tão cheio quanto estava no começo. Algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora e outras estavam indo pelo mesmo caminho.

—Eu acho que vou embora agora. Talvez eu assista algum seriado, já que é muito cedo para dormir.

—Pois é Dems, acho que a Tiff vai querer ter um longo sono de beleza. – ele riu e se levantou. – Também acho que vou indo.

Levanto também e dispenso um beijo em seu rosto, dizendo algo como nos vemos por ai. Despeço-me de todos com promessas e cobranças de um novo encontro, e assim que entro no carro, o meu celular vibra. Coloco o cinto antes de ler a mensagem.

**S. Knight**

Não vai bater com o carro se lembrar do meu lindo rosto.

Solto uma risada. Mal terminamos de nos despedir e ele já está me enchendo com suas piadas? Olho através da janela e encontro ele rindo na porta ao ver minha expressão. Aceno e mando um "pode deixar, estou usando o cinto" por mensagem, mas não fico para ver sua reação.

Realmente lembrei-me dele no caminho, o que me fez dar risada. Mas outra pessoa que vem sendo um tabu nos últimos meses para mim, também me veio à mente, e isso sim quase me fez bater. Começa com Jô e termina com e. Ligo o rádio, deixando tocar uma música alta e dançante, cantando aparentemente alegre, convencendo a mim mesma que isso não tinha importância. Mesmo que minhas mãos estivessem tremendo ao segurar o volante.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**A**ssisti CSI a noite inteira, me apegando aos detalhes, pensando em toda e qualquer coisa relacionada a crimes, formas de matar uma pessoa dolorosamente e sangue. Rios de sangue. Quase ri com meus ponderamentos sádicos, mas ainda estava tentando manter o controle deles, então não tentei esboçar nenhuma expressão.

Tomo um longo banho, aproveitando para meditar em baixo do chuveiro e só depois tento dormir. Apesar de não ter percebido, eu estava mesmo exausta, já que não fiz muito esforço até pegar no sono. No entanto já era bem tarde, ou muito cedo, dependendo do ponto de vista, então acordei às onze horas e meia na manhã seguinte. Levantei um pouco mais animada. Minha blusa do Mickey estava toda amassada, mas não me importei com isso. Ninguém ia me ver assim mesmo. Prendi o meu cabelo num coque frouxo e parti para a cozinha, em busca de cereais, morangos, leite e mel. Comi lentamente o meu café-da-manhã-quase-almoço, assistindo alguma coisa na televisão que eu não prestei realmente atenção. A minha mente já traçava coisas para se fazer em um sábado à tarde. Talvez eu devesse chamar as garotas e passar o dia no shopping.

Troquei de roupa, colocando uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta de manga curta branca. Correr, por que não? È uma ótima opção para começar bem o dia. Isso se tornou parte da minha rotina após a reabilitação, me fez entrar em forma e virou um bom vicio. Nunca acreditei quando me diziam que esportes era como chocolate, que você não vive sem depois de um tempo fazendo, ou comendo. Prendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, coloco meu óculos Wayfarer vermelho e pego meu Ipod. Decido ir até o parque, que não costumava ser cheio tão cedo. Faço um leve alongamento perto das grades, e fico correndo por lá durante uns cinqüenta minutos, tentando ignorar claramente algumas lentas alheias. Sem chance, não estava com muita paciência para ficar agüentando muitas fotos, então decido sair dali. Durante a volta pra casa, esbarro distraidamente em uma pessoa, e quando me viro para pedir desculpa noto olhos claros me observando com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Me apoio em uma das pernas e coloco as mãos na cintura, revirando os olhos na tentativa de parecer aborrecida.

—Você? Caramba, por que não me deixa em paz, garoto?

Ele sorriu e eu também.

—Sério que você quer isso? Bom, de qualquer forma quem tropeçou em mim foi você. Não tenho culpa, só estava passando. Então por favor, quero as minhas desculpas.

Solto uma risada engrandecida por minha vontade de deixar clara a divertida ironia contida nela. O tom da voz dele parecia sempre o de uma atuação. Meneio a cabeça ainda sorrindo.

—Até parece, _Knight_. Mas e ai? O que está fazendo aqui? Está me perseguindo ou é só impressão?

—Na verdade, _Lovato_, eu estava indo ao cinema. Tem um filme ótimo em cartaz. Só que ai você esbarrou em mim e atrapalhou os meus horários, sabe?

—Filme? Eu estava mesmo precisando fazer alguma coisa hoje.

—Não, você não foi convidada mocinha.

—Não? Então está bom, eu procuro assistir um filme com outra pessoa. Uma pessoa mais legal, mais divertida.

Giro nos calcanhares para voltar a minha caminhada pra casa, reprimindo o sorriso de modo que ele não visse e começo uma contagem regressiva. 3, 2, 1...

—Calma Demi, eu estava brincando. Venha, eu estou te convidando.

Viro o rosto para trás, encontrando-o de braços cruzados em uma expressão forçosamente azeda. Era clara a vontade que ele tinha de rir, o canto de sua boca estava tremendo.

—Vai esperar eu tomar banho, me trocar e tudo?

—Se você demorar mais que uma hora eu te abandono.

Sorrio e volto até ele, puxando-o pelo pulso até a minha casa, que já não estava tão longe. Assim que entramos disse para ele ficar a vontade e liguei a televisão, jogando o controle em sua direção.

—Assista o que quiser, mas se você quebrar alguma coisa, eu vou fazer você consertar com suas próprias mãos.

—Pode deixar amiguinha. – respondeu ele com um quê de diversão, sem parecer prestar realmente muita atenção.

Tirei a camiseta no corredor, esquecendo por um momento que tinha visitas. Entrei rapidamente no quarto. Não me prendi muito a isso, então fui logo para o banho. Coloquei um short jeans claro, uma larga camisa branca e o meu Ray-ban preto. Sequei os cabelos e prendi novamente, deixando a franja solta. Converse, pulseiras, colares, bolsa e celular. Voltei pra sala, rindo ao ver ele jogado no meu sofá.

—Nem demorei tanto, não é?

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso e olhou no relógio em seu pulso. Deu de ombros e se levantou.

—Isso tudo ai é só pra ir ao cinema comigo? – riu-se ele.

—Claro que não, seu idiota. É sempre bom estar apresentável. Câmeras, cliques, você sabe.

—Tudo bem então. Eu não ligo para o que você veste, fica linda de qualquer jeito.

Solto uma risada tímida e empurro-o levemente quando ele dispensa um piscar de olhos galanteador.

—Você está muito engraçadinho pro meu gosto. – visto a minha melhor expressão de falso desprezo – Vamos logo, a gente vai perder os horários das sessões.

—Na realidade, a gente já perdeu uma das sessões.

—Sério? Ah não...

— Eu estava brincando, mas bom saber que você confia em minhas palavras – desdenhou com outro sorriso.

—Arg Knight, vamos logo! – não espero ele ter alguma reação, somente pego o controle e desligo a televisão, puxando-o para fora de casa em seguida.

Já estávamos dentro do carro, a caminho do shopping quando ele soltou uma piadinha que me deixou um tanto quanto surpresa.

—Eu costumo tirar a roupa no quarto, sabe? Com a porta fechada. – e assoviou um ritmo qualquer, despreocupadamente.

—Por que é que você está falando isso? – perguntei cinicamente, já sabendo o motivo de tal brincadeira. Apertei as mãos no volante, pensando em coisas que não me fizessem enrubescer.

—Não sei, vai ver é por que você saiu arrancando a camiseta lá sua casa, sem nem se preocupar com o seu inocente convidado que estava sentado no sofá.

Ele virou o rosto em minha direção com um sorriso, e olhando de esguelha ele não parecia nada além de divertido. Relaxei um pouco e ri desconcertada. Com ele era tudo tão simples.

—Eu não tenho culpa. Minha casa está sempre vazia, não fico me preocupando com essas coisas. Já me acostumei a fazer o que eu quero, aonde e na hora que eu quero.

Estacionei o carro e rapidamente descemos, adentrando o shopping despreocupadamente. A diferença de luz me fez fechar os olhos assim que tirei os óculos.

—Acho melhor a gente se apressar, o filme daqui a pouco deve começar – Disse Sterling, olhando em seu relógio.

Dirigimos-nos para o lado esquerdo do shopping, ele me puxando repetidamente de algumas lojas que eu insistia em entrar para ver as coisas. Assim que paramos em frente ao cinema, ele se encaminha para uma das três cabines de venda que tinha ali.

—Por que você não compra os tickets e eu vou pego a pipoca?

—Nossa, e não é que você pensa Lovato?

Rio e dou um soco fraco em seu braço, seguindo para a pequena fila que ficava do lado direito do cinema, na parte externa. Nos encontramos depois de uns três minutos.

—Vamos?

—Você não vai nem querer saber qual é o filme? – ele perguntou com um olhar descrente.

—Não, isso não importa muito. Vamos entrar logo, se não vou comer essa pipoca aqui mesmo.

Ele me olhou por mais um tempo, mas não me importei, somente o peguei pela mão e o levei para dentro do cinema. Ficamos mais ao fundo, e ele não pareceu se importar com os olhares curiosos que as pessoas lançavam para nós. Eu já estava até acostumada, mas ainda incomodava um pouco. Quando o filme começou, eu estava mais entretida com a cor das poltronas na frente do que com qualquer outra coisa.

—É realmente um filme muito bom não acha, Dems? E não faz nem três minutos que começou.

—Uhum. – respondi mesmo sem ter escutado mais que duas ou três palavras.

Depois de um pequeno silêncio tive a impressão se ouvir novamente a voz do Sterling.

—Que bom que você gosta de beber gasolina com hambúrgueres queimados.

E então minha mente vagou em espaços que eu não sabia que existia. No meio de tudo isso, me sentia num mundo diferente. Um furacão de pensamentos começou a rodar em minha cabeça, e eu literalmente fiquei tonta. Só depois de um tempo é que me dei conta de que deveria dar alguma manifestação de vida, e como ainda estava meio alienada só confirmei novamente.

—É. – demorou alguns segundos para que eu juntasse suas palavras, e elas não fizeram muito sentido em minha cabeça. – O que?

Quando me virei em sua direção, ele riu e pegou um pouco da pipoca que estava entre nós dois.

—Você quer ir embora? Sério, eu não vou me importar.

Voltei meus olhos para os dele, que brilhavam com o reflexo das luzes coloridas que vinham da tela. Não seria justo ir embora agora. Ele me convidou, me esperou e me fez rir como eu não ria já havia um tempo. Meneio a cabeça, dando um meio sorriso e pegando mais algumas pipocas.

—Não, sério. Só estava um pouco distraída, vamos voltar a assistir.

No fim não acabei prestando muita atenção. Era algo sobre um casal, que no começo eram somente amigos, mas que se envolveram em uma relação meio colorida. Era uma comédia, mas eu só ria quando o loiro ao meu lado também o fazia, para dar uma leve impressão de que estava mesmo entretida. Na realidade eu ria de sua risada. Me chame de louca, mas o som que fazia me contagiava.


End file.
